S16 episode 9
David Wins Immunity Tony finds another idol Jimmy: Today was a critical day, because the fact is Tony played the damn idol and everything is split down the middle 5-5, so we need to flip someone so I layed everything out for David Lambert and Shaun, I gave them the facts Tony Gary and Jack are three Percy and Raul were never really with them, and I mean it became obvious Raul is the guy we need to flip or we have to draw rocks so it's going to be a crazy day Willie: Even though I know some of the orange guys are upset with my decision, I'm still playing my social game hard I'm trying to keep in good graces with people without overdoing it and I mean I may not be the greatest survivor player ever, but if everyone likes me it will be hard not to vote me out, and today me and Jimmy showed our value because we know everything about the opposing alliance and we shared that and quickly realised the guy to flip is Raul and we can do that David: I've worked way to hard in this game to let this jackass Tony or some rocks screw over my game, no way in hell, Jimmy layed down the foundation to flip Raul and me and Lambert are going to do just that, because I don't think Willie and Jimmy can flip people they betrayed and Shaun just is not well recieved so no one is going to be convinced to flip by him, Me and Lambert have worked like magic together this game and hopefully it continues Lambert: Me and Raul had a nice talk with Raul, of course we lied to him, I think the lie was good I think I constructed well going in and David was really quick on his feet to answer any questions Raul has, bascially we told Raul us 2 need a 3 because it's final 3 where on his side he's basically screwed, I think it was a good argument and I don't think we need to worry about rocks tonight Raul: I had a nice little talk with David and Lambert tonight about the possibility and flipping and what they said made a lot of sense, I mean the chances of me making the final 3 seem slim right now, but I don't trust David and Lambert at all so I don't know if they are lying or not, this so called leap of faith is something to consider but no guarentees right now Shaun: Now I've been under the impression that I'm on the outs of my alliance since day 1, I was always the odd man out, hell David and Lambert are a pair, Willie and Jimmy are a pair, I'm very expendable, and when Jimmy told us about the orange alliance formation, all I could think is there's no way Tony and Gary are going to take eachother to the final 3 they both want to win and can't do that with eachother in the game, I could jump in and be a 3 or join Raul and Percy, If I was in that alliance I basically can punch my own ticket to the finals, so I said F*** it, make the move take a risk so I went and told Tony and the guy offered me final 3, I'm sure he's lyeing at least for now, but this could be the biggest move of the entire game, and if last second I want to draw rocks I can do that Tony: Day 24, best day of the game, I woke up early this morning and found another idol, anyone who isn't looking for this non stop if they don't have it isn't playing hard enough because this is guarenteed safety I'm naked without it, and I had to plan how to attack tonights tribal and my lead was what can I do with my idol and use it to flip someone and then I have Shaun come to me tell me what Jimmy's been up to and the other four are tight and he isn't and I'm like final 3 Shaun, and of course I want to be in the final 3 with Shaun, no one likes him, he's an easy win Gary: I was a little shocked to see Tony pull out the idol last tribal, I felt a little bit like an idiot because I am his closest ally out here and I had no idea he had it and just how he handled today, he's proven to be a great ally because he is a really good player but I'm not sure if that makes it wise to bring him to the end, but for now I want Tony along for a while because him doing well means I'm doing well. Right now the guy who needs to go is Jimmy because he betrayed he's telling tribe secrets and I he's smart he came up with the Anthony draw out idol he's a strategist and can be a real thorn in the side Jack: Jimmy and Wilie are dead men, I was the first guy to go to them and say we got your back, and you know what they did with my back stuck a F***** knife in it, they're messing with the wrong guy and I can't wait to ruin there million dollar dreams, welcome to Jack islad bitches Percy: I still think voting out Ross and Anthony was a horrible move, but Tony clearly redeemed himself last week and if we can get through this vote without someone flipping or drawning rocks then I will admit I underestimated Tony and clearly he is a very very good player of the game, and I will ride the Tony train for a couple of votes no problem until I have to vote him out Jimmy Final Words I don't know who flipped, I thought we had Raul for sure, it went 6-4 them rather then 6-4 us, I gave it my absolute all I don't know what more I could of done, See you another life